


Imperfections

by midoritakamine



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: "How about you go eat some weeds or something?" ruined my life, M/M, New Years gacha is ruining my life and it's been months, No weeds were harmed in the making of this fic, They don't actual eat weeds, This ship started from fucking weed jokes okay don't look at me, Unintentional asshole Tsukasa and abesentminded Subaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoritakamine/pseuds/midoritakamine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That sounds like it would be interesting to somebody of your standing, Akehoshi-senpai, but it isn't to one of mine," Tsukasa can feel impatience and a slight... fondness in his chest as he speaks to his excited senpai. "Do you have anything to discuss with me that would be of interest, or would I be overestimating you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> "Yaaay! I walked around a lot, so my tummy is hungry~♪"  
> "Hmm? I asked onee-sama if she would like some. How about you go eat some weeds or something?"
> 
> THESE FUCKIGN LINES HAVE RUINED MY LIFE these two are a legit fucking ship now. rarepair hell is fun i have to make my own content and hope others make content after seeing mine  
> on that note i hope u enjoy this and u can follow my twitter (@archeryciub) if ur interested in me crying about subakasa

"Hokke, please! I wanna show off to him but I'm not good at all!"

The 14th time this week. Exhaling the breath he had been holding in an attempt to appear nonchalant, Hokuto finally turns to meet bright blue eyes. It was hard enough to resist constant begging from anybody whenever he didn't wish to do something, but it was almost harder when Subaru started begging him. A smile is in his eyes despite his annoyed expression.

"Akehoshi," Hokuto begins, taking a pause to collect his thoughts, "... if you want to impress him, you should do it yourself." He raises a finger to cutoff his unit member's exclamation. "But, that being said, your cooking would do anything but impress... and I'm flattered you think mine would impress. So yes-" Hokuto couldn't finish his sentence before Subaru wraps his arms around his shoulders and squeezes him into a tight hug.

"Yes, yes, yes! Thank you Hokke! Now then, I wanted to make him kushikatsu with a side of-" The thoughts are lost as Subaru rambles, fiddling with the sparkling key chain attached to his bag. Hokuto can tell from the stream of words that Trickstar's practice was likely to be rescheduled and he makes a mental note to text Makoto and Mao.

* * *

 

Being cooked for was the regular. It was far from odd to come home to an esteemed meal made by handpicked chefs of the Suou family, with foods made from only the freshest and most exquisite ingredients. So many aspects of his daily meals were appetizing, and yet...

"Mother, I'll be heading out! The chef's meals are boring."

Tsukasa is sure she didn't hear him; she's been on the phone since he got home and didn't seem to acknowledge him when he spoke to her. Ah well, it's the rich way of life. He could see to it she gets informed if she inquires long after his departure. He's made similar arrangements in the past when neither she nor servants could find him.  _Ugh_ , Tsukasa shudders lightly and rolls the thoughts off his back. he doesn't like to think about it. Mother dearest can wait.

His first priority is heading down to the nearest commoner market. He didn't know precisely where, but he knows if he walks and asks around he's sure to find one. At least, he's heard from Leader that you can eventually find things from wandering and asking. If what he says is true, then Tsukasa has little to worry about. Then again, he pauses his line of thought for a second, when was he ever able to rely on Leader? He scoffs and brushes the idea of ever relying on Leader out of his mind. Eccentricity is unreliable. What is reliable is care, and kindness, and people like Onee-sama. Ah yes, Onee-sama!

Whipping out his phone, Tsukasa scrolls through his contacts until he settles upon Onee-sama's number. He sends a quick message, requesting her presence and leaving a place to meet. If he's to explore commoner life, why not invite the most tolerable and sweetest of them? He smiles and tucks his phone into his pocket. The prospect of a date with Onee-sama on the horizon made his previous thoughts about Leader disappear.

At last, pleasant thoughts filled his mind.

* * *

 

Subaru didn't know it was possible to run that fast. Two homemade lunches in his hands, he feels a bubble of excitement fly through him. Finally, he can get back at Tsukasa for New Years! Eating weeds? Yeah right! He would make Tsukasa literally eat those words now. Besides, he stops to catch his breath and check his phone, it's not exactly like his kouhai had to know these weren't exactly made by him. That would take all the impressive factors out of it.

It didn't take him more than five minutes to reach his target after his short break. That god-awful shade of red stands out more than a newly minted coin.

"Kyashii!"

Immediate dread fills Tsukasa's body. God, no...

"Kyashii!" Subaru repeats, waving one hand carrying a lunch. He doesn't recognize he just ruined one, but perhaps it doesn't matter. Tsukasa will be so impressed that he'll eat the messed up lunch anyway.

"... Akehoshi-senpai."

Subaru pauses, thinking briefly that this isn't the expression of somebody that invited him to eat commoner food together. He shrugs it off; Hokke gets similar faces too but always cares underneath! "I brought some!"

Tsukasa takes brief note of the two bento boxes, yet he doesn't register yet. What could Akehoshi-senpai possibly need with him? Had his aura shined that bright he distracted the fool so easily? He makes a small mental note to use his aura to deal with Akehoshi-senpai in the future. That or some weird commoner coin like he was shown at New Years by his senpai. Perhaps he could even make a dog out of the dog owner and play fetch with said coins. "What is it? I am waiting on a date."

A slight blush of excitement rises to Subaru's cheeks. A date?! He hadn't yet considered that this was what Tsukasa was planning. His grin only grows. "I know, you told me as much. I brought our lunches; you did say you wanted to try commoner food, and since you were so mean to me at New Years when I tried to show you some, I decided to try again. You see, this dish I made you is-"

"That sounds like it would be interesting to somebody of your standing, Akehoshi-senpai, but it isn't to one of mine," Tsukasa can feel impatience and a slight... fondness in his chest as he speaks to his excited senpai. "Do you have anything to discuss with me that would be of interest, or would I be overestimating you?" A tinge of regret pokes at Tsukasa for that comment, but he can't place why. He ignores it. "That's besides the point anyway. Please leave, I'm awaiting Onee-sama."

"You're waiting on the transfer student?" Subaru blinks. He sets one bento down on the bench Tsukasa is standing in front of, reaching for his phone. He scrolls for a second then turns the screen to Tsukasa. "But you messaged me."

"No I didn't!" Scoffing, Tsukasa leans towards Subaru's phone and reads the messages. He feels his stomach sink slightly.

_Hello, it is your fair Knight Suou Tsukasa! I wanted to inquire if given you had no silly commoner things to handle, you would like to sample commoner foods with me this evening? I was getting tired of all these fancy dishes I'm fed every evening. If you are interested, please do meet me in front of the benches near the commoner mall. I look forward to your shining face~_

... God, why?

Tsukasa reluctantly looks up at Subaru's face again, unable to hide the mixture of embarrassment and... something weird. Almost relief. Why was he relieved that the message went to Akehoshi-senpai?

"... Alright, well I suppose I cannot keep it in," Keep what in? "I had wanted to invite Onee-sama to take a tour around this wonderous mall, however she told me she was busy with stupid commoner activities any servant could handle," But he had not messaged her at all. Why was he lying? "Thus I decided to invite you." This was a mistake. He didn't invite Subaru on purpose.

"Really, Kyashii?!" Tsukasa was about to correct himself over the lies, but the look of pure delight on Subaru's face makes something inside him hesitate. Subaru looks so... happy. Unconsciously, a smile crept onto Tsukasa's face as he watches the emotion fill Subaru's face. "You invited me on purpose! That makes me really happy! Oh, but," Subaru reached down for the spare bento on the bench, "instead of sampling the mall, could we maybe eat these instead? I know a good place we could go to sit, it's right by this pond and the way the sun reflects off it is so beautiful! You have to see it, c'mon! Take this."

Two things happen and only one of them makes sense to Tsukasa.

The logical thing is Subaru handing one of the lunches to him. He doesn't feel like resisting Subaru, oddly, and he accepts the bento.

The illogical thing? Subaru grabs Tsukasa's free hand with his own free one and pulls him along. Yet again, Tsukasa doesn't feel like resisting. His hand is a little sweaty, calloused from his time on the basketball team. The small imperfections in Akehoshi-senpai's hand seem to emphasize the imperfections in his own hand. Imperfections Tsukasa hadn't yet considered existed. Imperfections that, as he's pulled along, seem to turn to perfection the longer their hands are connected. Perfection so desirable, the first year unknowingly squeezes Subaru's hand as he's lead away.

Perhaps mistakes can become purposeful decisions. Tsukasa makes a note to add that lesson to the Suou way of life... and perhaps another note to make these mistakes again in the future.


End file.
